


The Line That Has Been Crossed

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: Screwed Up Mess [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Bottom Harry, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Cheating, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Minor Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Narry - Freeform, Secret Crush, Smut, Spontaneous sex, Top Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things were still not looking good and Harry was going to win Louis back, with Niall's help. Except, that was not how he thought things would go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Line That Has Been Crossed

With all the tension that has been looming during the past five months, the five boys were glad to be back home, in London. It was a dull and cloudy afternoon, and Zayn, Harry and Niall were gathered in Liam’s living room, drinking tea and eating the cookies that Karen had sent.

Niall popped the last bit of his cookie into his mouth before wiping his hand into his navy blue onesie. “Don’t you two have something to say to each other?” Niall looked back and forth from Zayn to Harry.

“No,” Zayn mumbled, picking up the latest gossip magazine that he had brought along before flipping through the glossy pages.

“I don’t get why you’re mad at me,” Harry frowned. “If there’s someone who should be mad, that should be me. I should be mad at you for trying to take Louis away from me.”

Zayn scoffed. “A, I’m not mad at you, it’s just… I feel awkward and B, I’m not trying to take Louis away from you. Louis can think or say what he wants, I don’t care; I’m not interested in him. You can have him all for yourself, I’ll be glad to get rid of him.”

“You don’t love Louis?” The glint of hope in Harry’s voice did not go unnoticed by anyone.

“What? Of course not, he’s the one who keeps chasing me. I’m actually relieved that he did not try to approach me since I kicked him out of my house, two weeks ago.”

Harry hummed while nodding as he set his nearly empty cup on the coffee table. “Oh Zayn! Don’t be like this. You’re one of my best friends and nothing can change that.” On that Harry pulled Zayn into a tight hug, smiling when he felt Zayn hug him back, it was the first proper hug he got from Zayn in months.

“I’m glad you sorted this out, it was about time,” Liam smiled.

“So, guys, we’d love to stay and chat but Niall and I have stuffs to do,” Harry got up and stretched, turning to look at the Irish blond.

“Stuffs? What stuffs?” Niall looked at Harry but made no move to get up.

“Come on, let’s go already.”

“But I didn’t even finish drinking,” Niall protested as Harry pulled him into a standing position.

“Take the cup; I’m sure Liam won’t mind. You can bring it back later. See you later lads,” Harry waved as he tugged Niall out of the door.

“Did you see the look on Harry’s face? I’m sure he’s up to something,” Liam slowly chewed on a cookie as his eyes stayed glued in the direction that Harry and Niall went.

“Liam, Liam, Liam, you’re just imagining things,” Zayn laughed.

“Maybe… but…”

Zayn shook his head and interrupted Liam before he could say any more words. “Forget about Harry. Looks like it’s just the two of us for the rest of today. What do you want to do? I mean, if you don’t already have anything planned.”

“Nope, let’s do something fun. DVD?”

**O.O.O.O.O**

“I’m gonna win Louis over,” Harry announced as he stepped into Niall’s living room, the blonde boy in tow.

“You don’t have to win him over; all you’ve got to do is go to him.”

“No, you heard what Zayn said. This is what we’re gonna do. We…”

“Wait!” Niall raised a hand and halted Harry. “We?”

“Yeah. Now, listen carefully.”

The Irish lad nodded and waited for the younger one to continue.

“So, do you agree?” Harry ended with a smile.

“What? Did you even hear yourself?”

Harry let out a sigh; this was not going to be easy. Clearing his throat, he walked over to where Niall was sitting and dropped himself on the empty spot on the couch. Wrapping an arm around his friend’s shoulder, he began the process of explaining, or rather convincing, Niall what his plan would be. After a series of ‘please’, ‘come on’ and ‘do it for me’, Niall finally agreed, though he was very reluctant while he mumbled the ‘ok’. A happy smile crept onto Harry’s face as he relaxed beside Niall.

“Great! So dinner and DVD at my place tonight and party in two days. We’ve got to inform Liam and Zayn.”

“Party? Which party?”

“Well, we have to put our plan into action and we have to start somewhere, right?”

“I guess?” Niall frowned, still not convinced that Harry’s plan was a good one.

“So, 7 o’clock at my house?” Harry asked as he texted Liam.

“You mean yours and Louis’ house?”

“Yeah, that’s it.”

“OK, sounds good.”

“Cool,” Harry glanced at the wall clock and yawned. “That means there’s still a couple hours left. I’m gonna have a little nap. See you later.”

“See you later,” Niall smiled and expected Harry to get up and leave but sighed when Harry made his way to his bedroom.

He must really do something to sort things out between Harry and Louis before Harry put whatever stupid plan he had into action; he was more than sure he would regret it later if he decided to heed Harry. Harry was mad and while trying to fix things up, he might as well make matters worse and ruin his friendship with Louis; Niall had to do something. However, the fact that he was tired and it was raining made him yawned as he rubbed his eyes, he had not actually realise how sleepy he was until he was left alone. Making himself comfortable on the sofa, Niall hugged a cushion to his chest and closed his eyes.

**O.O.O.O.O**

It was eight when they had finally gathered at Harry’s house. The great dinner that Harry had planned turned out to be a few pizzas that he had ordered at the last minute. At that moment, Zayn was lying on the couch with his head onto Liam’s lap, Liam who was stroking his hair while Harry and Niall shared another sofa as the four of them watched the latest DVD Harry had bought.

Louis rolled his eyes as he leaned against the wall, watching his other bandmates; his bandmates who had not even bothered to ask him to join them for dinner or to watch the movie. He wanted to be angry with them but deep down he was more hurt; hurt because of the way he was being treated when he did not even deserve it.

Harry smiled when he caught Louis out of the corner of his eyes; that was the perfect time to check the reliability of his plan.

Leaning close to Niall, Harry whispered, “Let’s play mirror mirror.”

“What’s that?” the blonde boy whispered back.

“Nothing, all we need to do is imitate them,” Harry pointed to Liam and Zayn and lay on his back, dropping his head on Niall’s lap.

“Harry, seriously?”

“Yeah, now, play with my hair.” Niall made no move but stared at Harry. “Come on, do it now,” Harry ordered. “You promised you’d help me out.”

Niall brought a hand to Harry’s head and reluctantly laced his fingers through his younger friend’s soft curls.

Groaning inwardly, Harry let out a deep breath before reaching out and caressing Niall’s hair himself. “You are useless. Looks like I have to do all the work myself.”

“I just don’t get it. Why do all this? Can’t you just talk to Louis? I’m sure he’ll be more than ready to have you,” Niall shook his head.

“Exactly, that’s my point. It’ll be too easy.”

“You are so complex sometimes.”

“Why did you think you’re my friend; you’re so not complex. Opposites form stronger bonds,” Harry laughed, causing a smile to spread across Niall’s lips as well.

Louis closed his eyes at the sight and decided to head to the kitchen instead. What was going on? After Liam’s attempt to steal Zayn from him, was it Niall’s turn to try to steal Harry? No, Niall would never do that, he was too humble to do that. But then again, he did see Harry and Niall playing with each other’s hair, the whispers they shared and not to mention, the way they looked at each other. There was also the time when Niall kiss Harry in that hallway; that was ages ago but it still counted. He had already lost Zayn; he would not be able to deal with losing Harry as well. He had to talk to Harry. Yeah, that was what he would do, once everyone left.

Louis did not know how long he had been sitting in the kitchen and pondering about what was happening and what he should do next but judging by the silence, he could guess that the others were gone and there would be no better time to talk to Harry.

After Zayn and Liam’s departure, Niall and Harry stayed in the living room, talking about the tour they had just been on. However, as soon as Harry heard footsteps coming from the kitchen, he got up and dragged Niall behind him to his room, pushing the door close.

“Louis is coming,” Harry mumbled when they reached close to his bed.

“So?”

“Do it?” Harry urged.

“What? Is it really necessary?” Niall questioned, hoping he could still convince Harry.

“Like I said before, you’re completely useless,” Harry sighed.

On that Harry dropped to his knees and placed his hands on each side of Niall’s hips. As soon as he heard his door clicked open, he let out a loud moan.

“Har-” Louis stopped dead in his track at the sight; Harry was on his knees in front of Niall, who was looking down at the curly head.

“Niall, you’re so good baby, you make me crave for more,” Harry moaned as he took a quick look at Louis.

Louis made a disgusted face and left to his room, not bothering to close the door again.

“What was that about?” Niall asked as soon as Harry moved away.

“Well Louis was here. I had to make sure he believes it was real.”

“Yeah? But why a blowjob? Why couldn’t it have been a hug?”

“Niall, my buddy, all friends hug; he would never believe there’s something between us that way. But a blowjob, that’s something else. I think it’s actually working. Thanks Niall, you’re great.”

“No problem, mate,” Niall mumbled, still not sure about Harry’s reasoning.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Zayn handed Liam a drink as he settled on the couch beside Harry, sipping at his own beer.

“So, what are you celebrating?” Zayn asked and slapped Harry on the shoulder.

Harry coughed and spat his beer. “Nothing really… it’s just the past few months have been hectic and what’s better than a party to lighten things up?”

“Cheers mate,” Zayn clinked his beer bottle with Harry’s nearly empty one.

“Come on, dance with me,” Harry got up and offered a hand to Zayn.

“Nah… I’m good… I’d rather have a smoke.”

Shrugging, Harry turned on his heels and moved in the direction of some other people, who were dancing. Zayn set his bottle on the floor by his left foot before fishing his pants pocket to for his packet of cigarette and lighter, only finding the former one. Realising he left his lighter in his jacket that was in Harry’s room, Zayn immediately made his way there. With a lit cigarette between his lips, he moved to the window and opened it, blowing the smoke outside. A smile formed on his lips when he felt a pair of hands curl around his middle and lips press to the side of his neck.

“Hey, what are you doing here?”

“I’ve missed you,” Liam breathed.

Zayn laughed. “You see me every day.”

“Yeah but it’s been two days since I hugged you.”

“I know and I’ve missed you too.”

On that, Zayn turned around in Liam’s embrace and pressed their forehead together as he wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck, carefully keeping his cigarette away. Their lips did not wait much longer before meeting and moving together slowly. Liam licked Zayn’s lips before taking his bottom lip between his own and sucking on it. They stayed in each other’s arms and connected by the lips for long moment, unaware that the whole scene was being witnessed by Louis. Shaking his head, Louis walked away, hoping someone else would find them in that position; someone, who could be trouble for them.

**O.O.O.O.O**

The ‘party’ ended relatively early; by midnight, the only ones left were Louis, Harry and Niall. Louis bent down and picked another one of the various plastic cups that were scattered across the room. Looking around the messy room, Louis let out a long sigh; he was exhausted and the cleaning would have to wait until morning. At that moment, what he really needed was some sleep, some long hours of sleep but before that, he had to talk to Harry. After everyone’s departure, Harry had retreated to his room, or most precisely to the room that he had shifted to after things went wrong between them, and if Louis was lucky, Harry would probably still be awake. With that hope, Louis walked to Harry’s room instead of his own.

“I hear footsteps,” Harry mumbled as he took a look at the door.

“Probably Louis going to bed,” Niall shrugged.

“No, he just wouldn’t, I know him. How good is your kissing skill?”

“What?” Niall frowned at the younger boy.

“How good is your kissing skill?” Harry repeated.

“I know what you said.”

“Why did you ask then?”

“I just don’t like the sound of that question,” Niall shook his head as he looked at Harry; Harry, who got up from where he was sitting by the window and turned to face Niall.

“You promised you would help me,” Harry whispered, loud enough for Niall to hear from where he was.

“Yeah and I still think talking to Louis is the best idea.”

Harry walked to Niall and took a seat beside him on the bed. “I love Louis and being with him would make me the happiest person on earth. Won’t you help unite us?”

“Alright, only because it’s you and you’re my best friend and it’d make me happy if you’re happy,” Niall sighed and Harry smiled. “Fucking blackmailer.”

Harry laughed. “I know you love me and I love you too, Nialler. You just don’t have to do anything. Whatever is to be done, will be done by me. Five min max; I know Louis won’t be able to stay longer than that. Ok?”

Niall nodded and Harry passed a hand over Niall’s blue eyes, closing them. Running his tongue over his own lips, Harry wet them and leant forward, pressing them against Niall’s soft ones, lightly at first since he did not know how Niall would react if he moved too fast. However, keeping in mind that they would not be able to fool Louis only by pressing their lips together, Harry took Niall’s bottom lip between his own and smiled when Niall enclosed his lips around his upper ones. ‘That was it,’ Harry thought; only a few more minutes and Louis would already have bitten the bait. He would then realise what he done by doing what he did and then they would be happy together forever.

Louis shook his head and groaned; he really did not know how to do that. He had already made his way to Harry’s room twice but walked back to the living room when he reached a few feet away from the door. Both times because he was not really sure what to tell Harry or maybe it was because he was convinced Harry was still mad at him; truthfully, it was just him being scared of what would happen. He had to do it, no, he could do it; he was Louis Tomlinson and he was more courageous than that. Wishing himself good luck, Louis straightened his clothes and again walked to the door, opening it without bothering to knock. If he had convinced himself that the blowjob scene was just a set up to annoy him, the scene going on in front of him was definitely proving him wrong.

Niall was sitting on the bed, with Harry straddling his lap. One of Niall’s hand was cupping Harry’s cheek while the other rested on Harry’s hip. As for Harry, he had a hand pressed against Niall’s chest and the other wrapped around the older boy’s neck. From the looks of it, they were vigorously kissing, too lost into it to even notice Louis’ arrival. One more thing that did not fail to catch Louis’ eyes was how Harry was shamelessly rocking his hips against Niall’s crotch. With a disappointed, sad and angry look on his face, Louis banged the door and walked to his own room as his eyes started to get watery.

Closing the door behind him, Louis leant against it and wiped at his cheeks as he cursed his luck; why did he have to like people who did not like him back, care about him or even give a damn about him? Why did Zayn and Harry do that to him? What did he do to deserve that? What hurt him most was the fact that he felt betrayed by his two best friends. When Liam and Niall knew that he liked Harry and Zayn, why did they even try to steal the two from him? That was it! He would not forgive them for the pain he had to go through because of them. Things would never be the same again; not for Louis.

Niall rolled Harry onto his back and settled between his legs. The curly head pulled away from the kiss and panted as he stared into Niall’s eyes; two set of hungry eyes looking right back at the other. When the intensity of the eye contact became too much, Niall leant forward and attached his mouth to Harry’s neck, kissing his Adam’s apple before biting the side of the younger boy’s neck, causing him to let out a moan. Harry let his eyes flutter close and tilted his head backward as he rocked his hips against Niall’s, meeting the blonde boy’s thrusts.

Sliding both his hands down Niall’s back, the curly head took hold of the hem of Niall’s blue tee and pulled it over his head, causing Niall to detach his mouth from the younger boy’s neck. Slowly biting the side of his bottom lip, Niall reached over and rubbed over the wet spot that he had been nibbling on, gently massaging the abused skin, which was redder than usual. The older boy moved back, settling on his haunches before pushing Harry’s thin white tee up the boy’s chest and leaving a series of light kisses on his stomach. Harry let out a giggle as he wriggled under Niall; the feather kisses left on his tummy felt ticklish.

After what seemed like an eternity of peppering Harry’s skin with pecks and licks, Niall eventually pulled away and finally got rid of the shirt. The blonde again locked eyes with Harry as his hand took hold of Harry’s belt. As soon as Harry gave him a desperate nod of confirmation, Niall did not waste any more seconds to pull open both the belt and jeans. The said jeans and Harry’s black and white striped boxers landed carelessly on the carpet somewhere by the bed and Niall again connected their mouth, moving his lips hungrily against Harry’s slightly swollen ones.

A groan escaped Harry’s lips as he flipped them over so that he was on top of the Irish lad. He whispered something about too many clothes into Niall’s ear before getting rid of them, leaving Niall bare. Harry bent down and licked Niall’s hipbone before pressing multiple kisses to the older boy’s lower stomach and ending with a peck at the head of his erection. Looking at the blonde boy, straight in the eyes, Harry’s took Niall’s penis into his mouth. Without wasting time, he began sliding his mouth along the other boy’s penis, occasionally stopping to roll his tongue around the head before resuming his previous action. A gasp escaped the blonde’s parted lips and he reached out and buried a hand into Harry’s messy hair.

Not wanting it to end yet, Niall cupped the side of Harry’s face with his hand and pulled the boy back up, crashing their mouth together. Their bodies followed the same course of action as their lips and naked bodies ground against each other, hips impatiently moving, asking for more, wanting more than was already being given. Harry slid a leg between Niall’s legs, bringing their pelvis together, closer than they already were.

“Niall, I… I want… I want you… in me,” Harry whispered between breaths.

“You sure?” Niall pulled back and panted, dark eyes staring at Harry.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Harry chanted as his hips jerked against Niall.

Leaning forward, Niall took Harry’s pinkish bottom lip between his own and sucked on it.

“Lube’s in the drawer on the left,” Harry whispered against Niall’s parted lips.

Moving away from the curly head, Niall shifted to the other side of the bed and pulled open the said drawer, scrambling through its contents. Past the earphones, bundle of keyrings and little toys that Harry had collected from McDonald’s, Niall found the lube. Repositioning himself between Harry’s parted legs, Niall placed a kiss to his stomach as he popped open the bottle of lube. He squeezed a generous amount of the liquid on his fingers and coated them thoroughly before moving his hand past Harry’s balls to his hole.

Harry let out a gasp of uneasiness when Niall’s cold fingers made contact with his skin but that was quickly replaced by a giggle when the blonde boy rubbed his entrance with his index. With his bottom lip between his teeth and a concentrated look on his face, Niall carefully pushed his index inside. He pulled the finger out before pushing it back in, doing so a few more times. Seeing that his finger had no trouble sliding in and out of Harry, Niall added another one. Harry licked his lips and let out a gasp when Niall’s three fingers prepped him for what would come afterwards.

The Irish lad retrieved his fingers and reached for the bottle of lube again. That time, he squirted a large amount on his erection and covered it with the substance. Aligning his pelvis with Harry’s ass, Niall slowly and gently pushed the head of the erection into Harry’s hole. Taking hold of the hands that Niall had on his hips, Harry laced their fingers and pulled the older boy to him, attaching their lips. No matter how many times their lips met or for how long their lips stayed connected, the two boys did not seem to get enough of it.

Bodies, lips and tongues moved in perfect coordination as the two boys worked their way through their pleasures to reach their climax. The Irish boy’s hips moved forward and backward at a steady pace and each of his thrusts were met with Harry’s own ones. Harry smiled against Niall’s lips and lifted his hips off the mattress while wrapping his legs around Niall’s waist. The older boy grunted before licking Harry’s neck as Harry swallowed. The moment that Harry had been waiting for since Niall had pushed the head of his erection in him finally came; he bit his lips to muffle a moan as Niall hit his prostate, his toes curling.

Whether it was pure luck or Niall was good at aiming, Harry was not sure but what he did know was that the blonde seemed to be hitting his prostate with each of his forward thrusts. Harry let go of Niall’s hands and wrapped his arms around his friend’s waist, his hands gripping Niall’s shoulders, nails digging into Niall’s pale skin. Their bodies stayed pressed together as they chased their orgasms, none of them really caring about the sound the bed was making or that the headboard was hitting the wall; they would be lucky if there were no hole in the wall by the time they were done.

Louis pulled his knees to his chest as he sat in the middle of the bed, trying hard to ignore all the different sounds coming from the room across from his. At that point of the night, all doubts that Louis had been having flew out of the window. Judging by the sound of it, those two were definitely not doing that to piss him off; that was impossible. It would never have sounded so natural if they were merely acting, no one could do that. Louis cursed as his hands failed their purpose; if they kept going for five more minutes, Louis swore he would get his earmuffs from the bottom of his drawer. What did they think they were? Pornstars?

Niall emptied his juice inside of Harry and stilled on top of the younger lad. The curly head smiled and ran his fingers through Niall’s short blonde hair. Minutes later when the two of them had caught their breaths, Niall pulled out of Harry and dropped himself on the mattress, next to Harry. Reaching for some tissue on the nightstand, Harry wiped the come off Niall’s and his stomachs before settling down on the mattress again and the two of them lay in silence.

“You’re not freaking out, are you?” Harry was the first one to speak.

“No, should I?” Niall replied as he looked at Harry.

“No,” the younger boy smiled and wrapped an arm around Niall’s waist, closing his eyes while Niall only stared at the ceiling, still convinced that talking to Louis was a much better idea.

**O.O.O.O.O**

Harry looked up when there was a knock at his door and he was about to answer when he saw Louis poke his head inside. He stared at Louis for a few seconds before a frown appeared on his face; in fact he did not know how to react at that. Louis had not spoken to him for a few days, since they had that party and he had sex with Niall. His first guess was that Louis was mad at him, anyone in the older lad’s place would because apart from the fact that Harry had been ignoring Louis for quite some time, he was still Louis’s boyfriend and you were not supposed to have sex with your best friend in the house that you share with your boyfriend when he was right there. That was quite messed up but none of Harry’s intention. He had not anticipated things would go that far with Niall; he had only wanted to make Louis realise what he was worth for.

“Harry? Can I come in?”

“Yes, of course. Get in,” Harry patted the mattress beside him, motioning for Louis to take a seat.

Once Louis was seated, the two boys stayed there in silence. Harry looked down at his hands and played with ring that he had around his middle finger while Louis only stared at the floor by his feet. He turned his head to the side and glanced at Harry, deciding to do the talking because that was what he had gone there for.

“Huh… so, what’s up?”

Harry turned his head to the side to look at him and then directed his eyes to his hands again; he could not look Louis in the eyes. “Nothing… you?”

“Nothing… huh… Niall told me everything.”

The younger boy frowned again. “What?”

“He told me that you two were only pretending and there’s nothing between you. You were only doing it because you love me.”

“And you believed him?”

“At first I didn’t… I couldn’t… but he convinced me.”

Harry shook his head; in the end, Niall did what he had wanted to do in the first place. “I love you Louis.”

“I know you do.”

The older lad brought a hand up and caressed Harry’s cheek. Slowly, he leant forward and pressed their lips together. Harry smiled against Louis’ lips and placed a hand above the hand that Louis had against the side of his face. It was a short kiss and when they pulled away, they stared into each other’s eyes before Harry turned his head to the side and kissed Louis’ palm.

“I should have known that you wouldn’t leave me for someone else and even if for a minute you’re in doubt, you’d always come back to me in the end.”

“I love you,” Harry laughed.

“I know you do, dork face,” Louis pinched Harry’s nose playfully and laughed too.

He again leant forward and pecked Harry’s lips before pushing the younger boy backward on the mattress. He trailed his hand from Harry’s cheek and down his chest to the waistband of his PJs while he left a series of kisses to the other boy’s jawline. Closing his eyes, Harry held Louis’ hand. Why did he have the impression that Louis only went to him because he wanted sex? Why didn’t Louis tell him he loved him back? They had been together for so many years, if Louis only liked him at first, shouldn’t he have developed some deeper feeling toward him after that long time? If Louis actually did love him, he would not have said he liked Zayn.

“Lou, there’s something I want to tell you,” Harry pulled away and made Louis look at him.

“What is it?”

“You know how much I love you, don’t you?”

“Yeah…”

“As much as I love you and want to be with you, I can’t.”

Louis frowned. “What? What do you mean?”

“I can’t be with you.”

“Are we breaking up?”

“I guess?”

“Is it Niall?”

“No… it’s just me. Somehow I would always want more and I know that you can’t give me what I expect.”

“I can give you anything.”

“I’m sorry Louis. Please don’t make this harder.”

“Alright then,” Louis moved away and was about to get up when Harry held his hand.

“We may not be together but you’re still my best friend. Stay with me.”

Louis nodded and settled back down on the bed, next to Harry, staring at the ceiling and wondering what had just happened.

**O.O.O.O.O**

After that night, Harry had spent hours thinking about it. He had broken up with Louis and Louis did not even fight for it, he only readily agreed. He had told Louis he loved him but Louis did not even answer him back. Even if it had been a ‘me too’ or a ‘love you too’ that he did not mean, it would have satisfied Harry but none of that had happened. He had said he could give Harry anything, anything yes but nothing that Harry wanted, which was love. On one hand there was Louis, who only wanted him for sex, and on the other hand there was Niall, who did everything for Harry’s happiness. The truth was plain and simple; it was time for Harry to move on. He smiled when the door in front of him finally opened.

“Hey,” Niall said as he rubbed his eyes.

“Hi,” Harry nodded as he made his way inside.

“What are you doing here at this time?” the blonde yawned.

“Did I wake you up?”

“Of course… who goes to people’s houses at 5 am?”

Harry rolled his eyes at the comment. “It’s almost 11 and I had to talk to you.”

“I need some breakfast first…”

Harry sighed; he had been impatient to talk to Niall since the previous night and he did not know if he would be able to wait until Niall was done with breakfast. Shaking his head, he followed the other boy to the kitchen.

“Why did you do it?”

Niall lifted his eyes from whatever he was doing and looked at Harry. “What?”

“Why did you do it? What I asked you to… you could’ve said no.”

“You’re my best friends, both of you, and I want you to be happy. So, Louis talked to you?”

“Yes.”

“And?”

“We’re not together.”

“What? Why not?”

“Because I didn’t want to.”

“What’s that supposed to mean? I thought you were trying to win Louis back.”

“I was but then I realised that it was not worth it,” Harry shrugged.

“So, we did all this for nothing?”

“No, not for nothing. I realised who really cared about me and my happiness and who doesn’t. You like me, don’t you?”

“I… huh…”

“I kinda knew it. I’m glad all this mess happened.”

“Why would you say that?”

“It brought us together.” Harry walked over to Niall and turned the boy to face him. “Us as in the two of us.”

“Harry, I…”

“Yeah?” the younger leant closer, his breath ghosting over Niall’s lips.

“I love you.”

Harry smiled as they pressed their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
